


Demon murder makes for great first meetings.

by SisterOfSatan, The_Devil_Lucifer



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Cas has history with the doctor, Gen, Jack Harkness Flirts, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfSatan/pseuds/SisterOfSatan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_Lucifer/pseuds/The_Devil_Lucifer
Summary: Exhausted after a long battle against demons, Castiel is powerless to fight back when a mysterious man in a trenchcoat kidnaps him.Who is the mysterious 'Jack Harkness' and what does he want?





	Demon murder makes for great first meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thingy sister has had on her phone for a while. She wrote it, and I edited it.

The day had been a blur of flashing blades and glimmering black eyes but finally Castiel had killed the horde of demons, only just getting a moment of rest. Sheathing his blood-splatted Angel blade, he sunk to the floor, bone-tired and weary after the long battle.

 

Such sustained fighting took a lot out of him and his angel grace was at rock bottom. If another demon came now, he would be helpless to protect himself. It was this, as opposed to a lack of trying, that allowed him to be captured. 

 

The man was brazen, confidence oozing with every step as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He was either unaware or not at all worried about the scarily large pile of demons in the corner, simply adjusting something on his oversized leather watch and nonchalantly glancing over at Cas, who was still on the floor.

 

Cas watched as the stranger checked himself over, before sensing movement in the shadows behind him. Before he could warn the man of the danger, the stranger whiled around, twisted the demon over his shoulder, throwing it to the ground and aiming a gun at its head with the practised ease of someone who had done it a thousand times before.

 

Despite his adept handling of the situation, Cas had to warn him. Guns wouldn't kill a demon. Slowly struggling up into a sitting position, he groaned as his head pounded in time with his heart. Mumbling from where he was slumped, he said 

 

"That won't work. Only ancient demon blades will-"

 

Before he could finish his sentence, a deafening bang split through the air as the man put a shot into the demons head. Where the bullet entered its head, sparks played around on its skin before flashing out of existence, same as what the demon blade would do. The demon slid to the floor slowly, it's lifeless black eyes sliding shut when it hit the ground.

 

Fighting the murky fog in his brain, Castiel heaved himself up from the ground. The risk to his own life was too great for him to stay, especially if this man had unknown weaponry. He'd already had an in-depth demonstration of his skills, and didn't particularly the being tested on him- not in this state. What intrigued Castiel, was his gun that apparently could kill demons, which was something the celestial being hasn't seen before. 

 

Besides, something like that could probably kill angels too, which, while being incredibly useful for the likes of the Winchesters, wouldn't fare too well for Cas if he tried to steal it. 

 

Weighing his options, he decided to not let the man test his advanced weaponry on him. Scouring his tanks, he gathered every last drop of grace and prepared for a speedy exit.

 

However, just before he disappeared, he heard the smooth snick as metal clicked against metal and his powers dampened. Looking down, he saw that the mysterious person had clipped a metal band to his wrist. Looking closer, he spied enochian warding symbols etched neatly onto the surface. The carved symbols, only known by angels, were designed to tether their grace, essentially making them human (a situation no angel in their right mind wanted to be in). So how did a human know how to use them?

 

Then again, that was the least of his worries. 

 

Now that his grace was bound, none of it could be used for healing, and with the various injuries that Castiel had sustained from the fighting, consciousness was not really an option. The man did not really look surprised as Castiels eyes closed and he fell like a stone to the floor. Bridal style, he picked the (literally) fallen angel up and rushed to the exit, no more demons in sight.

 

...........

 

Castiel awoke feeling groggy, but was not assaulted by the pain he would have expected to feel after such an intense battering. Hastily gathering his thoughts, he took stock of his surroundings. He saw that he was in a metal room, hands tied to the table with regular rope and handcuffs instead of the Enochian cuffs. 

 

Strange.

 

Sat across from him at the table was the man from the warehouse. When he saw that Cas was awake, he sat up straighter and smirked, its radiance at odds with the unpleasant surroundings. 

 

He wasted no time in letting Cas regain his equilibrium, instead sitting up and introduced himself in a distinctively American accent.

 

"Hello Mr Trench-Coat and Blue Eyes. My name is Captain Jack Harkness and I have got a lot of questions for you."

 

Castiel looked at him with his pearling gaze, calculating what to tell him. Her recognised the name- 'Jack Harkness' was a name often passed around in hunter circles. He was mostly known for the fact that he was unable to die, a feature that baffled even the Angels in heaven, who were still attempting to find out how he acquired such an extraordinary gift. 

 

Eventually he decided to just deny anything the Captain asked him about. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared obstinately at the Captain.

 

" So... ", the Captain started, " Here's my theory pal. You were travelling with the Doctor as a companion and something happened. He left you behind, to fend for yourself, against an entire building full of Demons." 

 

/Damn it, how did he know?/

 

"You're wrong". 

 

"Then who are you... /What/ are you, Coz all I got is a name- Castiel, an' I had to go searching through all the old records to even get that. In the end a man by the name of 'Robert Singer' gave me what I needed." 

 

All Cas' reservations went out the window at that. If Bobby was alive, then he had to tell Sam and Dean. They could not go without knowing that he was alive. He was family. To all of them.

 

" How is Bobby still alive? " Cas demanded, fury removing the questioning tone from his outburst. 

 

Jack smiled. "Seriously, you have heart-eyes for a man who has died more times than I have, and you can't accept that sometimes Death is just a little too busy to deal with pesky old men like Bobby? Now, since you're supposed to be answering the questions, tell me this. What are you?" 

 

"I'm an Angel." 

 

Jack snorted.

 

" Right. Then how am I keeping you in ropes and handcuffs". 

 

As he said this, Castiel smugly leant back in his chair, content in the knowledge that he had at least won this battle.

 

"You mean these handcuffs" Cas gestured to the floor. 

 

Jack glanced down to see the handcuffs open and on the floor, with no evidence of tampering. 

 

"Why don't you save that trick for the bedroom?" Jack smirked, hiding his confusion at the angel's effortless escape from its bonds. The Angel was certainly hot, and he was definitely worth flirting with. It would be a very interesting endeavour, especially with the nifty Angel powers that Castiel seemed to possess. 

 

"I don't understand. I...do not require sleep."

 

Jack smiled. "Not a problem Castiel."

 

Castiel frowned, was the captain /flirting/ with him? Usually, only Dean did that. In an effort to get a better grasp of the situation, he spoke,

 

"Why would you make the mistake of putting me in unbound cuffs if my original detaining proved that they worked? Surely it would be detrimental to this investigation for your prisoner to be free while you try to get information out of them?" 

 

Jack nodded. 

 

"Oh, that was just field testing. We were putting the engraved cuffs on all the 'probably-not-human' detainees that we brought in. You were the first thing they had any effect on. When they put you down, I figured that they could be damaging so I took them off when I got you back to base."

 

/Well that's good. At least he doesn't have a good fix on the specifics of my abilities. Means he can't keep me here/

 

"Well, that was a mistake. That bracelet was engraved with ancient warding symbols, designed to bind an angels grace. Now that I am not bound by them, I can do anything I want, and you can't stop me." 

 

With that, he stood up from his chair and straightened his tie, preparing to zap his way out. 

 

"Oh and Jack, I would suggest leaving our kind alone from now on. Don't let me put your renowned immortality to the test. And please, please, just forget about the Doctor. He's not coming back for either of us so it is best if you just forget he ever existed."

 

It was difficult to force the bitter edge out of his voice as he uttered that last sentence (and if he went by the narrowing of his eyes, Jack noticed anyway) but he shook it off.

 

With that, he disappeared, with only the echoes of wings flapping in the air to suggest that he had ever been there in the first place.

 

Jack smirked. This wouldn't be the last time he sees Castiel. He would make sure of it...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment and leave a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
